


Кошачий суп

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surrealisme, April and a Flower, Baekhyun can't find Jongdae anywhere, Blood, Canon Universe, City Lights, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Smarm, Strawberry Jam, actually zombies fangirl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Бэкхён нигде не может найти Чондэ





	Кошачий суп

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Shun  
Баннер : Cromo  
Иллюстрация: EXO Fanfiction & Сборник Фанфиков  
Размер: мини, 2389 слов  
Персонажи: Бён Бэкхён|Ким Чондэ (Chen)  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: крэк, сюрреализм, пропущенная сцена, AU в каноне  
Рейтинг: R (за кровькишки)  
Примечания: 1. «Кошачий суп» (Nekojiru-sou, 2001) — экспериментальный сюрреалистичный короткометражный японский анимационный фильм про семью белых котят — брата и сестру — под впечатлением от которого и появилась основная идея фика.  
2\. Упоминаются реальные даты и события в группе EXO весной-летом 2019 года. Например: 1 апреля — сольный дебют Чондэ с альбомом «April, and a flower», 10 июля — сольный дебют Бэкхёна с альбомом «City Lights», 22 июля — дебют юнита EXO-SC Сехуна и Чанёля при участии Геко. Также два участника группы — Минсок в мае и Кёнсу в июле — заступили на службу в корейскую армию.  
Предупреждения: ООС, нецензурная лексика, неаппетитные сцены, Бэкхён хороший и позитивный мальчик, но иногда у всех сдают нервы  
От автора: написано специально для fandom K-Pop 2019

*******

Бэкхён нигде не может найти Чондэ.

Его нет ни в его собственной комнате, ни в пустой теперь комнате Минсока, которую они приспособили под домашнюю студию, ни в комнате Кёнсу, где Чондэ разрешено смотреть фильмы все два года, пока хозяин будет в армии.

Чондэ нет на всём их этаже, и Бэкхён поднимается искать его на верхний.

В комнате Чонина шумно, Бэкхён слышит смех Мункю и самого Чонина и решает, что Чондэ там точно быть не может. Мимо, чуть не врезаясь в Бэкхёна, проходит Сехун, читая сценарий нового шоу, и, кажется, даже не слышит вопрос.

Бэкхён проверяет каждую комнату по порядку и заходит к Чанёлю.

— Ты не видел Чондэ?

— Кого? — Чанёль поворачивается вместе со стулом и гитарой, сдвигая в сторону один наушник.

— Чондэ.

Чанёль хитро улыбается, но словно слышит это имя впервые.

— Это кто?

Обычно Бэкхёну нравится их шуточная борьба за «си» в «сибиэкс», но это для шоу, не в дорме и не в тот момент, когда у Бэкхёна сольный дебют и ему очень нужен Чондэ.

— Это наш хорошо прячущийся капитан биглей. Так ты его видел?

Чанёль вдруг становится серьезным, подкатывается на стуле и трогает Бэкхёну лоб. Потом цокает языком и мотает головой.

— Попробуй спросить у Сухо-хёна.

Комната Чунмёна — последнее место, где можно было бы искать Чондэ, но Бэкхён решает проверить и там.

Чунмён собирает небольшую дорожную сумку и, кажется, очень рад видеть Бэкхёна.

— Волнуешься?

Бэкхён волнуется, очень волнуется, выть уже готов как сильно, но готов признаться в этом только Чондэ. Которого у Чунмёна, ожидаемо, нет, но почему-то есть на столе его телефон. Выключенный.

— Нет, хён, с чего бы, я же в третий раз дебютирую. А ты не видел Чондэ?

Лицо Чунмёна быстро меняется с радостного на удивленное, а потом он смотрит так, будто у Бэкхёна только что вырос на лбу сверкающий рог. Снисходительно-понимающе.

— Не видел... Но если увижу, скажу, что ты его искал. Ты, кстати, свободен ближайшие пару часов?

Бэкхён снова смотрит на телефон Чондэ и кивает. Чунмён мастерски не замечает его взгляда.

— Можешь тогда оказать мне услугу? Это сумку нужно сегодня передать Кюхену-хёну, а меня через десять минут забирает менеджер в другой конец города. Там важные диски, не могу их доверить курьеру. К тому же, тебе будет полезно немного развеяться сегодня, посидите, пообщаетесь, обсудите вокал.

С Кюхёном больше дружит Чондэ, но раз Чондэ решил Бэкхёна избегать, он соглашается.

Чунмён провожает его до машины, ставит сумку на бетонный пол и хлопает по плечу.

— И что бы тебя ни беспокоило, помни: твой лидер всегда готов помочь и выслушать.

«Так какого грёбаного единорожьего хуя, лидер, ты скрываешь, где сейчас Чондэ?» — думает Бэкхён и почти пинает несчастную сумку, в которой по тяжести — не меньше чем кирпичи, а вовсе не диски.

Уже в машине Бэкхён внезапно думает: «а что, если Чондэ никогда не существовало? А вдруг это сам Бэкхён его выдумал, чтобы справиться со страхом сцены и стрессом от жизни айдола? А вдруг в «сибиэкс» всегда было только «би» и «экс», но вся их группа слишком заботится о чужом личном пространстве, чтобы сказать об этом Бэкхёну? А вдруг Бэкхён выдал себя только сейчас? А вдруг телефон Чондэ на столе Чунмёна принадлежит самому Чунмёну? А что, если в любое время дня и ночи Бэкхён мог позвонить лучшему безотказному другу Чондэ, но говорил на самом деле сам с собой? А что...»

Мимо проходит Чанёль, играя ключами от своего мерседеса, останавливается, разворачивается и подходит к машине Бэкхёна, стуча двумя пальцами в окно:

— Бэкхён-и, тебя подвезти?

Бэкхён смотрит на него непонимающе и уже хочет сказать «А тебя не смущает, что я уже в машине?..» и только сейчас понимает, что его ауди до сих пор никак не отреагировала на кнопку старта. Ни зарычала мотором, ни закашляла неполадкам, ни хотя бы просто ожила и мигнула красной подсветкой. Видимо, не только Чондэ решил сегодня Бэкхёна бросить.

Чанёль сам берёт его — точнее, Чунмёна — сумку и перекидывает к себе на заднее сидение и жестом предлагает Бэкхёну присоединиться.

— Ты совсем машинку загонял. Даже лучшие и железные из нас нуждаются в отдыхе.

Студия, тренер по вокалу, снова студия, съемки клипа, тренировки, зал, репетиция шоукейса, опять студия, обсуждение нового музыкального проекта, студия, и только поздно ночью дом — никто не уточняет, что себя Бэкхён загонял не меньше.

— Привёт, хён, — говорит с переднего сидения Сехун, не отрываясь взглядом от планшета в руках.

А потом Сехун с Чанёлем всю дорогу по видеосвязи обсуждают с Геко новую песню, и Бэкхён чувствует себя немного лишним, но это и не его юнит, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Его юнит...

Бэкхёну сейчас так не хватает рядом Чондэ.

— Чанёль, у тебя не будет другой сумки?

Чанёль машет рукой куда-то назад, не отвлекаясь от разговора и дороги. Бэкхён находит рюкзак — не брендовый и модный, но довольно крепкий — и перекладывает туда диски из сумки.

Номер Чондэ всё ещё недоступен, и Бэкхён кидает ему в каток самый грустный стикер из всех возможных, надеясь, что Чондэ его, как всегда, правильно поймёт. Если, конечно, Чондэ существует.

Чанёль останавливает машину на обочине под светофором, этот район Сеула кажется Бэкхёну незнакомым, но с плотным графиком айдола он много где в Сеуле до сих пор ни разу не был.

— Значит, нам сейчас налево, а тебе направо, вон по той дороге из желтого кирпича, включи навигатор на телефоне, не потеряешься. У нас съемки закончатся через три часа, звони, если что, захватим обратно.

Бэкхён открывает дверь и делает шаг вперед... и внезапно падает коленями на колючие лапы елей.

— Что за... — он поворачивается , но гелендваген Чанёля словно сдуло ветром. Видимо, канзасским, добро пожаловать в реальный мир, Элли, идём просить у волшебника мужество.

Бэкхён не то чтобы боится леса — да и откуда взяться настоящему лесу даже на окраине мегаполиса — но деревья сходятся над головой, закрывая небо, обступая со всех сторон, словно ловят в клетку, заменяют вечерний свет плотными сумерками, густыми, тёмными тенями колышутся вокруг.

Бэкхён идёт вперед, ветви деревьев шелестят и качаются, трутся друг о друга, хватают его за ноги, иногда не давая сделать больше и шага, и Бэкхён слышит их скрипучие голоса.

Они шепчут:

— Мы знаем его имя. Твоей ночи...

Бэкхён наконец-то выпутывается из их лап, потом из кустарника и крапивы, бежит вперед, игнорируя, как под ногами что-то лопается и брызжет соком, бежит-бежит, пока не видит впереди просвет, а там...

— Чондэ?

*******

Чондэ — лесной король.

Он спит на своём троне, терновый венок украшает его голову, а засохшие ветки растений обвивают ноги и руки.

Бэкхён пытается снять эту импровизированную корону, но шипы и колючки только ранят его руки, и на каждом месте, где падает его кровь, расцветает цветок.

— Чондэ, просыпайся, пойдём домой. Хватит притворяться, я не буду тебя целовать.

Под каждой колючкой вплетены ещё десять, Бэкхён осторожно распутывает их, ругая совсем не про себя неизвестного веночного мастера и не самым добрым словом поминая апрельский концепт чужого сольного клипа.

Чуть позже у Бэкхёна уже не ладони — сплошные кровоточащие царапины, а у Чондэ вместо венка теперь — цветочная корона.

И тогда он просыпается...

Моргает сонно, удивленно поворачивается вокруг, словно не понимая, где находится. Бэкхён облегченно вздыхает, помогает распутать оставшиеся ветки и берёт Чондэ за руку. Глаза у Чондэ серые, словно туманная дымка покрывает привычный чёрный, но Бэкхён считает, что это не самое сейчас странное в этом месте.

И надо возвращаться домой, и пусть катится к чёрту лидер и его странные просьбы. Бэкхён больше не отпустит от себя Чондэ.

— А ты? Как здесь?

Бэкхён бы спросил «А ты?», но вместо этого показывает Чондэ рюкзак с дисками.

— Вот, искал студию Кюхена по сломанному навигатору, но ты же знаешь мои топографические способности.

— У хёна есть студия?

— Видимо, теперь есть.

Чондэ вдруг останавливается и смотрит на руку Бэкхёна в своей. Кровь уже не идет, и ладонь теперь покрывают только подсохшие красные корочки, но Чондэ всё равно успел испачкаться.

— Надо промыть, — говорит Чондэ таким голосом, словно это единственное сейчас неправильное, словно они не застряли в грёбанном магическом лесу посредине Сеула, словно микробы в ране — это самое сейчас страшное.

— У меня есть салфетки, потом промою.

— Следы останутся. И вдруг кто-то из фанатов на шоукейсе решит сделать на фото крупный план.

Чондэ всегда о нём беспокоится. Как Бэкхён мог в нём сомневаться?

Чондэ всё равно заставляет его достать салфетки и хоть как-то очистить руки, а потом осторожно протирает платком из кармана.

Они идут дальше, Бэкхён пытается вспомнить выход из леса, пока вдруг не понимает, что это совсем другой лес.

Вместо рук-грибов в нём растут огромные гнилые поганки, то тут, то там под кустами видно тухлые шкурки мёртвых животных, а запах сырости, гнили и разложения становится всё ощутимей.

А потом они видят девочку.

Она одета в мерч EXO с последнего концертного тура, но одежда старая и грязная, будто не стираная годами. На рюкзаке её — круглые дыры, словно проеденные червяком. Но самое страшное, что понимает Бэкхён: на руках у неё не странные рукава, а собственная кожа свисает лоскутами. Босые ноги оставляют за собой примятую жухлую траву, и кусочки мяса, а сквозь мышцы стопы просвечивают белые кости. В волосах у девочки копошатся навозные мошки, и Бэкхёну кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.

Как ни странно, в руках девочка-зомби-фанатка держит новый, ещё в упаковке альбом «April, and a flower» и протягивает его Чондэ:

— Оппа, подпиши.

И Чондэ — добрый-добрый Чондэ — садится перед ней на корточки и берется за свободную часть бокса.

— Оппа с радостью подпишет, но у него нет ручки.

Девочка хмурится, но альбом не отпускает, продолжая толкать его Чондэ в руки.

— Оппа может расписаться кровью!

— Вот только обрядов на крови нам ещё сегодня для полной радости не хватало, — не выдерживает Бэкхён и тянет за плечо Чондэ к себе.

— Подожди, — шепчет одними губами Чондэ и достаёт откуда-то из воздуха тонкое перо с каплей чернил на остром стержне. Быстро подписывает альбом, пока чернила не успели высохнуть, и отдаёт его обратно девочке.

— Тебе он понравился?

— Оппа лучший! — она шмыгает носом, и вроде пытается не заплакать — если зомби-фанатки могут плакать — и трёт усиленно глаза. Один из них с громким «чпок!» выпадает из глазницы, девочка продолжает их тереть и пытается затолкнуть глаз обратно, пока Чондэ не останавливает её руку.

— Подожди, оппа поможет.

Когда Чондэ вставляет обратно её глаз, Бэкхён всё же не выдерживает и выблевывает свой обед в ближайшие кусты. И только слышит под конец:

— Спасибо, оппа! Вам надо идти туда.

Когда Бэкхён оборачивается, зомби-фанатки уже нет, а Чондэ протягивает ему чистый платок и бутылку воды. Бэкхён не хочет спрашивать, что ещё у него есть в, казалось бы, пустых карманах. Чондэ смотрит на него внимательно и качает головой.

— Что?

— Представь, что это квест. Как в играх. И мы должны выполнять задания, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

— И когда ты это понял?

— Когда ты пришёл меня спасти?..

*******

— Бэкхён-а, я хочу есть.

Они идут по лесу уже около часа, по той тропинке, что указала зомби-девочка, лес не заканчивается, но и не становится гуще. У Бэкхёна с собой оказался только обычный шоколадный батончик, но его они уже разделили с Чондэ минут десять назад. Бэкхён и сам бы не отказался от ужина.

Тропинка вдруг упирается в поляну, а там на низких и раскидистых, словно вишневых, деревьях, висят диски. Обычные компакт-диски, такие же как в рюкзаке у Бэкхёна.

И Чондэ уже тянет к ним руки.

— Чондэ...

— Квест, Бэкхён, помнишь? Если они висят на дереве как ягоды, значит их можно есть.

Бэкхён скидывает рюкзак, и оттаскивает Чондэ от дерева, забирая из рук то, что он уже успел с веток снять.

— Здесь должны быть обычные ягоды, подожди ещё немного, я поищу.

Чондэ кивает, и послушно остается стоять на месте.

Через полчаса они жарят на костре диски, чередуя их на прутиках с плодами клубники.

Бэкхён пробует первым получившуюся смесь, а потом мир вокруг становится огромным, а они с Чондэ — совсем маленькие, не больше полосатой пчелы у клубничного куста.

Рядом с кустом проходят большие ботинки, едва не наступая на них, а потом стряхивают в корзинку и ягоды, и Бэкхёна с Чондэ.

— Чанёль, я нашёл грибы для пикника, — говорит голос внезапно голосом Сехуна, Бэкхён пытается подать ему знак или как-то докричаться, но голос его проходит словно через толщу воды, прыгая вокруг рта пузыриками воздуха.

Чанёль у стола нарезает лук, и моет принесённые Сехуном грибы, подозрительно похожие на отрезанные по самую кисть руки. Бэкхён хочет верить, что это грибы, он помнит даже статью про них в Википедии, но кожица на грибах морщится и жарится до черноты на сковороде, и пахнет палёным мясом, словно настоящая кожа.

Бэкхён поворачивается и закрывает Чондэ глаза. И Чондэ моргает под его рукой, задевая царапины на ладони ресницами, и Бэкхён тихо обещает ему, что он что-нибудь придумает, и скоро они вернутся домой.

Чанёль берет корзинку и хочет высыпать ягоды в кастрюлю с горячим супом, но Сехун кричит:

— Чанёль, там жуки!

Чанёль морщится и откидывает корзинку в сторону, она переворачивается в воздухе, ягоды словно упругие мячики скачут по плетенным бокам, растаскивая Бэкхёна и Чондэ в стороны.

Бэкхён тянется, чтобы схватить его руку, но ловит пустоту. Рюкзак раскрывается, и забытые уже давно диски разлетаются вокруг тоже, одна крупная ягода больно толкает Бэкхёна в спину, но этим даёт ускорение, подталкивая ближе к летящему под ним Чондэ.

Чондэ раскрывает руки, и Бэкхён падает в его объятья.

*******

Чондэ — клубничный джем.

Бэкхён вязнет в нем и липнет, и мажет в сладости руки, а потом запечатывает остатки в банку.

И смотрит, как из красной жижи выползает жирная гусеница, сворачивается, покрывает тело хитиновой бронёй и застывает в куколку.

Бэкхён встряхивает банку, от куколки внутри исходит ровный свет.

Прежде чем заснуть, Бэкхён открывает крышку и выпускает на волю красивую бабочку.

Когда Бэкхён просыпается поздно ночью, Чондэ сопит под боком, Бэкхён обнимает его, зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке.

— Не бросай меня больше.

— Угу, — сонно отвечает Чондэ, переворачивается лицом к Бэкхёну и обнимает его тоже, — давай спать.

Ленивая медведица собирает звёзды над ними в одеяло и встряхивает его, рассыпая по чёрной кровати созвездия.

*******

Бэкхён чувствует, как кто-то трясёт его за плечо, жмурится, а потом совсем открывает глаза, поворачиваясь к улыбающемуся Чондэ.

— У автомата с водой была очередь, представляешь? Как будто все сегодня решили дебютировать.

За стеной слышно, как фанаты репетируют фанчир, Чондэ продолжает протягивать ему бутылку, а Бэкхён всё никак не может поверить, что происходящее сейчас — реальность. Здесь, а не в волшебном нутре недружелюбного леса.

— Может и решили.

— Волнуешься?

— Немного... — Чондэ наклоняет голову, словно не верит. — Хорошо: очень волнуюсь. Доволен?

Чондэ снова ему улыбается, глазами и доброй-доброй улыбкой, как только он умеет.

— Я тоже волновался. Ты справишься.

Они замолкают одновременно и просто стоят, соприкасаясь плечами.

На сцене звуковики настраивают последнее оборудование.

— Чен-а...

Бэкхён не продолжает, но Чондэ понимает его и без слов. Кивает и протягивает руку, крепко пожимая Бэкхёну пальцы.

— Всё хорошо. Я рядом.

И Бэкхён шагает вперёд уверенно, под музыку и восторженные крики фанатов.

Чондэ шагает следом, сегодня — он его гость. Ведущий и лучший друг на представлении первого сольного альбома Бэкхёна.  
Чондэ настоящий и существующий.

Пока Чондэ с ним, Бэкхён не потеряется...

**Author's Note:**

> кричу о котиках в [тви](https://twitter.com/NakahiraWithCat)


End file.
